Aidan
Aidan Powell, labeled The Extrovert, was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour. He was placed on Team Incredible Chris after being the second competitor to complete the first challenge. He was eliminated in Paris, and will appear as a commentator on the aftermath show in the future. Coverage Aidan was born to Howard and Brenda Powell; his father was a healthy, normal, middle-class man. Then one day, his father vanished. After two weeks of panic, he and his mother finally recieved a ransom note: his father had been kidnapped by the mafia and requested a ransom of $400,000 dollars. Since Aidan's family didn't have that much saved up, they were unable to pay the ransom. Aidan's mother had a nervous breakdown and was put into a hospital. Thus, Aidan was put into custody of his uncle, Ryan. When Aidan heard of Total Drama World Tour's grand prize, he was estatic. He planned to spend the money on a private investigator to find the kidnappers and to pay off the ransom. Aidan is an only child. Total Drama World Tour In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Aidan was the tenth contestant to arrive. He instantly shows his extroverted personality by awkwardly and excitedly saying hi when he arrives. He is very excited about the trip around the world, and shows to even be friendly with Chris, though he doesn't know about his evil ways at the time. Fellow camper Deylanie shows immeadiate intrest in Aidan, and it is obvious at first sight he reciprocates the feelings. He flirts with her, but thinks of himself as an idiot, while on the contrary Deylanie loves it. Once in the plane, Aidan asks Chris where the beds are in economy section. Chris then explains that there are no bed for losers. When shown the Drop of Shame, Aidan is revolted along with his fellow contestants about the rotten barf bags with peanuts in them. Later, when the plane is in flight, he asks if anyone has any ideas of where they are going. When Walter gives an accurate answer, Aidan is impressed with his intellegence. In the song, Aidan has one of the solo parts. Once in Egypt, Aidan immeadiatly corrects Chris on saying that Egypt had a pharoah, not an emperor. Chris responds by nailing Aidan in the head with his bejewled cane. He expresses distress that Chris doesn't let him change in the heat, but is relieved when Daniel suggests he just take off his sweatshirt. He gladly accepts the idea. Shortly after, Aidan reveals in the confessional that his strategy is to make as many friends as possible, stating that no one wants to vote off thier best friend. He is the first to state that he is going over the pyramid. When it is figured out that eight people are going over, and eight people are going under, Aidan asks if those are the teams, until Chris explains that it works in the order they arrive. Aidan shows excitement at seeing the pyramids, stating he always loved Ancient Egypt. When reaching a certain height, Aidan asks nervously if it is too late to go under, exclaiming he has a fear of heights. When Deylanie flirts with him, Aidan gets so embarresed that he trips, falling all the way down. Later, he is seen making a joke about conservatism when Xavier is thrown down the pyramid. At the top of the pyramid, Delaynie brings up an unconcious Aidan, saying that he fainted when she bent over. Aidan places second in the first challenge, earning him a place on what is soon to be Team Incredible Chris, which is actually suggested by Aidan, minus the Chris part. He expresses irratibleness when given only a stick. When given the challenge, Aidan tries to cheer his team up, and is the only one on the team expressing any optimism. He is almost eliminated by Chris when he makes a pun about the Nile River. When Chris starts the race, Aidan chuckles about hwo PETA will be upset because Chris accidently shot a duck. Aidan optimism is short lived, and questions his sanity for signing up for the show in the song. His optimism returns quickly, however. He has a sad confessional, expressing an early dislike for Xavier. Later, Aidan is seen desperatly trying to keep the peace between Jerome and Xavier, but having little success. When Xavier discovers that thier stick is a divining rod, Aidan explains to Emma what it is. When reaching the Nile, Aidan suggests that they don't even build a boat, due to having a stick. His team commends him, and they succeed in the challenge, earning first place. In the confessional, Aidan is the only contestant on which you don't know how he feels about the first day. He is not seen for the rest of the episode. Aidan is first seen Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan talking with Daniel about one of his fights. He then laments about his lack of courage to talk to Deylanie. Daniel comforts him, and suggests he goes to see Deylanie in economy class. Aidan eagrly agrees, and Daniel feeds him lines through an earpiece, causing him to score major points with Deylanie. Later, when the contestants find out they are going to Japan, Deylanie again flirts with Aidan, teasing him that sushi is only the second best thing to have on thier lips. Later, when they are dropped out of the plane, Aidan promises 'God' that he will put money in the collection every Sunday if he lets them live. Aidan sings a minor part in the song, pleading with Chris for thier lives. When Deylanie acts slutty, Aidan smiles, not noticing the older Japanese women trying to get his attention. Eventually seeing them, Aidan asks Lucian why they are into him, and Chris explains that Aidan looks like an old Japanese god. Upon reaching the challenge, Aidan again corrects Chris on his mathematical skills. Later still he repreminds Chris for his incorrect geographical accuracy between pandas and Japan. Later in the second part of teh challenge, Aidan comes up with the idea for the monster movie challenge. In the commercial, Aidan attempts to kill the monster by reading Twilight, but is incinerated quickly. His idea scored them second place, and he is not seen for the rest of the episode. Aidan is first seen in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better staring at Deylanie while she sleeps. He asks Daniel if Deylanie is pretty. Daniel agrees, but is secretly talking about Georgie. When Deylanie wakes, she flirts majorily with Aidan, calling him gorgeous and cute. When she leaves, Aidan runs to Daniel, very excited. Xavier inputs snarkily, but Aidan doesn't let him bring down his spirits. When in the Yukon, Aidan suggests they huddle for warmth. He hopes for Delyanie, but recieves Daniel instead. When the challenge is announced, Aidan gets cuddled by Deylanie, but has to go quickly, as he is called by his team. When she blows him a kiss, he is distracted and slips. falling into the ice cold water. His teamamtes quickly pull him up, fearing for his life. He is not breathing. Panicked, Deylanie runs over and gives him CPR, reviving him. After doing so, Deylanie kisses his cheek, causing her lips to stick to him. Aidan has a minor part in teh song, but this is most likely due to there being so many contestants. Even though they lose the challenge, Aidan recieves the third peanut bag, signifying the zero votes against him. You last see him celebrating with Daniel before Jerome is sent home. In Broadway, Baby!, you first see Aidan flirting once again with Deylanie. They talk about where they were born, and you learn that Aidan was born in New York, but lives in Massachussets. He is later seen asking Chris where the contestants life jackets are when they are about to drop out of the plane. After arriving in New York, Aidan is very excited to see the Big Apple, and is shocked when he learns Viktoriya doesn't like it. After the challenge is announced, Chris and Aidan argue a little bit about the apst events that happened in the Yukon. Later, when they are climbing the Statue of Liberty, Deylanie swings over, fliritng with Aidan some more, much to his delight.Once atop the Statue of Liberty, Aidan is the one to volunteer to slide down. It is revealed on the boats that Aidan has had past experience with boats due to his uncle. Later, whilst running to Central Park, Aidan pulls Daniel aside, asking what is wrong. Daniel promises that he will tell him later, which satisfies Aidan. Later, Aidan has the first part in the song, and chills soon after in first class. In Slap Slap Revolution, Aidan defends Daniel when he is being bullied by Xavier. Aidan goes up, challenging Xavier to a fight. Xavier snidley accepts, and the next time you see Aidan he is nursing a black eye and watching into economy section. Everyone asks what happened, and he explains that Xavier kicked his ass. Everyone feels sorry for him, minus Shaylie, who punches him in the arm, calling him a wimp. Aidan, embaressed, uses the confessional, saying he feels like a loser. When Chris calls them to come to the cargo bay, Aidan warns everyone, saying that it is always a trap. Everyone ignores him, and when Chris actually does drop them from the cargo bay, Aidan wears an 'I told you so' face. On the climb up the Alps, Deylanie flirts with Aidan alot, and is only stopped from kissing her by Shaylie, much to thier dissapointment. When Xavier makes fun of Holly and the liberal agenda, Aidan punches Xavier in his stomach, knocking him unconcious. Later, when Team Incredible Chris is on thier sausage, Aidan and Daniel discuss where Grand Theft Auto V should take place, before a tree branch knocks Daniel unconcious, slamming his head into Aidan's rendering him unconcious as well. He, Daniel, Deylanie, and Georgie wake up in a cave. Daniel and Georgie grow closer, but Aidan and Deylanie actually become a couple, with the four of them being the only ones who sing in the song. They are finally rescued when Georgie nearly dies, and it is announced that Team Incredible Chris won the challenge. The opening of The Am-AH-Zon Race shows Aidan cuddling with Deylanie in first class. He tries to bribe an intern when they carry Deylanie away, and gets angry when he denies it. When on the ground in the Amazon, Aidan tries to make conversation with everyone, but is quickly shot down by Xavier. As he gets off the ground, he gripes to Deylanie about him. In the confessional, he rants about Xavier being a bully. When Xavier declares that he is going to head down the right path, Aidan is about to object, but is silenced by Daniel. Aidan, annoyed, pulls Daniel aside and asks what is going on. After Daniel explains, Aidan agrees happily. Along the way, Aidan and Xavier argue alot. He and the rest of his teammates are scared when they are captured by the Zing-Zings, and is the third of his team to regain conciousness when they are knocked out. They quickly form a plan, and it ends up with Xavier having to talk into the walkie-talkie right next to Aidan's butt. Xavier thinks about it, but finally relents. Despite the near-death situation, Aidan and Xavier continue to bicker, but they both agree that Chris is an ass when the team finds out the Zing-Zings were just actors. At Machu Pichu, Aidan gets fed up with Chris, and snaps at him, much to the hosts delight. He is actually happy when they lose, thinking that he and Daniel would finally be able to boot Xavier. Aidan doesn't sing in the song, and is in the bottom two with Xavier, but neither go home to it actually being a reward challenge. It is later revealed that Aidan would've gone home, due to Emma's alliance. During Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Aidan is first seen teasing Daniel about his relationship with Georgie, as Daniel is missing her even though it has only been a matter of hours. Aidan gets very annoyed when Xavier insults him about his relationship with Deylanie, and punches him to the ground. He then tells Daniel that they have to discuss his feelings, before punching Xavier again. Once landing in Paris, France, Aidan is excited and tells Deylanie that maybe they can have dinner at the Eifel Tower. Right after, they bicker some more, causing Aidan to punch Xavier again. After the challene is announced, Aidan answers Emma when she asks about the statue they are supposed to find, and then argues with Xavier some more. In the song, Aidan has quite a main part in the song, and complains some more to Chris and Xavier. Aidan expresses major dissapointment when his team loses, and is even more upset when they lose the tie-breaker. Due to Aidan helping his girlfriend on the other team, Emma decided it was time for Aidan to go, and was eliminated shortly afterward. Audition Tape Apperance Aidan is average in terms of height and build. He has shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. In terms of physical attractiveness, he is considered above average. He normally wears a blue sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and white sneakers. Trivia *Aidan was created by fanfiction user, ferguson97, the story's author. *Aidan was the first male of the new cast to form a relationship. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Incredible Chris Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Aftermath Commentators